


雪如尘

by Veronica_Kim



Series: There's a Place for Us [1]
Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Asexual Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, 自杀尝试
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 天鹅无言以对。他坐到水妖身边的另一架秋千上，冰凉的金属链刺痛他的手：「我常常都……感觉自己是为了与他相遇才会被创造出来的，我存在，是为了成为他最需要的样子。」「爱情让每一个傻子都这样想。」水妖翻了个白眼，「到底要我说几遍你才能明白呢？你不是为了任何事情而存在的，你就是……存在。这个世界就是这样。」「所以……背后没有一点意义，是吗？」天鹅低下头，「像我这样古怪的存在，却没有任何使命在等着我，我只是一个巧合罢了。」
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Series: There's a Place for Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146416
Kudos: 1





	雪如尘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pullopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/gifts).



> 皮站长请收租，圣诞快乐！明年希望也能继续在鹅站一起搞鹅，谢谢你让我萌了鹅。感谢特别会夸人的扣扣帮我试读，她的哀嚎（？）让我对自己越来越有信心了XD
> 
> 本文别名：小美人鹅。哦对了，这篇的鹅鹅是无性恋（。
> 
> 仍然有自杀相关内容，读起来可能会很艰难，如果读者心情不好就把这文放一放，先去过个好节，或者是来看看[这只小傻狗](https://s3.ax1x.com/2020/12/21/r09RSJ.png)吧！

天鹅从不知道下沉是什么感觉。毕竟，他是天鹅——他可以降落在大地，他可以潜入到水中，但他不明白下沉。

直到他撞见王子投入湖中的那一天。

不，不是他们初遇的那一次，是王子第二次投湖。

那一天，天鹅发现自己正在无助地下沉，空气仿佛泥沼，大地如同漩涡。那一天，他发现自己必须承认，他不知道王子到底想要什么。

水妖的歌声引领他飞向湖心，王子的头在水中若隐若现。他飞速冲入水中，一刹那化为人形，寒冷涌入他的眼睛。他托着王子的腋下把他拖出水面，发出凄厉的悲鸣。王子趴在岸边，水从他口中翻涌而出，倒在冻土上，漫过天鹅的小腿。之后他倒在天鹅怀中放声哭泣，头发像水草般缠着天鹅的手臂。乌云阴沉沉地压向他们，雪花沾在王子单薄的衬衣上，渗进他的皮肤里。他或许是想冻死，以防他不能淹死。

天鹅把恸哭的王子一路抱回城堡，呼吸在面前凝成迷雾，重量压弯他的身体。人们在城堡前的草坪上远远看到他们，尖叫，奔走相告。有人推来了花匠的推车，但他不肯放下王子。他踉跄着踏入休息厅，把王子放在沙发上，脱下他湿漉漉的衣服。王子皮肤冰凉，连眼泪都是冷的。天鹅抓起一条绒毯，紧紧裹住王子。毯子上印着雪白的天鹅，红色的喙如鲜血滴落。

他对其他跑进休息厅的人说：「去找女巫，快。」

天鹅抱住王子，用手臂，不是翅膀。这些日子，他已越来越熟练，用人类的手臂来拥抱王子。翅膀或许很大，能遮盖住王子的躯体，但却不像手臂那样灵活。他可以抵达王子的心脏——他把手伸进毯子里，试图温暖王子结冰的胸膛。

「别——」王子抓住他。

天鹅收回手。他抱住王子，不知道自己还能做什么。他在下沉，陷入深渊，他的头阵阵晕眩，身体逐渐丧失力量。

王子的泪水从他眼角不断流淌，水汽笼罩着他，再厚的毯子也无法将他擦干。空气中有种冻结般的宁静，让天鹅手足无措。他想起自己飞向南方的同类们，如果可以，他真想问问他们，温暖到底是什么感觉。他已经忘记了。

女巫来得比他想象中要快，她带了很多人。天鹅把王子交给她，默默地走出了房间。王子没有呼唤他留下。天鹅松了一口气，但他为此感到愧疚。

他拖着疲惫的躯体回卧室穿上衣服，走到城堡外面，摇晃着在薄薄的雪上留下新的杂乱足迹。有人伸手扶他，他摇摇头，谢绝了来人，向着空旷的草坪尽头走去。在成片的树篱前，湖中水妖正在秋千上坐着，好像已等候他多时了。

「为什么……又一次发生了？」天鹅恍惚地问，「是我做错了什么吗？上一次……有人背叛了他，可我从来没有背叛过他。」

水妖的长裙伴着雪花飘舞：「那么，可能这和背叛无关。」

「那到底和什么有关？是因为我不是人类吗？所以我不懂？」天鹅冲动地问，「你能帮我吗？让我理解痛苦是什么……」

水妖长长地叹息：「你说你不明白痛苦？在你差点失去他之后，你却说自己不懂痛苦是什么？」

天鹅无言以对。他坐到水妖身边的另一架秋千上，冰凉的金属链刺痛他的手：「我常常都……感觉自己是为了与他相遇才会被创造出来的，我存在，是为了成为他最需要的样子。」

「爱情让每一个傻子都这样想。」水妖翻了个白眼，「到底要我说几遍你才能明白呢？你不是为了任何事情而存在的，你就是……存在。这个世界就是这样。」

「所以……背后没有一点意义，是吗？」天鹅低下头，「像我这样古怪的存在，却没有任何使命在等着我，我只是一个巧合罢了。」

「我们谁不是呢？你觉得单纯当天鹅就不古怪？脖子那么长。人类就更别提了。」

天鹅笑了。他居然笑了。他轻轻用脚撑住地面，摇动秋千，说：「有时候我真想恨你，但太难了，我做不到。」

「你为什么不去陪着他？」

「……我太害怕了。」

「怕他不再需要你？」

「怕我误解了我们之间所有的一切……我还以为我救了他。」

他的确救了他，不是吗？从那间窗户紧锁的、令人窒息的病房里。在水妖的魔法帮助下，他相信自己像个神话中的生灵，闯入煞白的房间里，将羽毛散落在王子的床上。但是，当他看到王子失焦的目光时，才意识到他脑中的神话有多空洞。

天鹅让王子抱住自己的脖子，好能背着他飞走，但王子的手臂只是软绵绵地瘫着。他站不起来，也不说话，眼睛一直看着一个不存在的远方。王子像是已经去了一个很远的地方，在那里他可以毫无戒备地游荡。

最后天鹅只好放弃翅膀，变化出手臂，把王子抱了起来。有那么一个瞬间，天鹅有些恐慌，他甚至不知道王子愿不愿意跟他走。

天鹅抱着王子跳进王宫花园的水池里，水妖开始歌唱，他们从千里之外的湖泊之中冒了出来。他背着王子来到林中一个废弃掉的护林人小屋中，过了一整天，王子才稍微恢复了常态，精神恍惚地用手抚摸着天鹅的脸颊，问他：「你是真的吗？」

他以为他不是真的。天鹅伤心得无以复加，但看到王子恢复神智的模样，喜悦同时涌上心头。他跪在王子跟前，把头靠在他肩上，向他保证自己是真的。王子的手仔细地抚摸他，从他光滑的上半身的肌肤，到长满了羽毛的腿，他抚摸他额上的黑色凸起，红色的嘴唇，雪白的脖颈。所有那些天鹅认为自己古怪的地方，王子都用充满爱意的手来抚摸。

天鹅情不自禁，唯有向他恳求，求他成为自己永远的伴侣。王子的脸上有种出神的狂喜，那种笑容天鹅到死也不会忘记。

他说这是他想要的一切。他说天鹅是他想要的一切。然后他吻了天鹅。

直到那时天鹅才明白，拥有人类的嘴唇可以做什么。他突然懂得了那个水妖讲过的小美人鱼的故事，他愿意失去声音，他愿意放弃翅膀，他愿意每一步都踩在尖刀上，他可以化成泡沫，他可以丧失自由。这些和王子的吻比起来，算什么呢？

秋千自己晃动了起来，水妖的歌声驱动着它。天鹅握紧冰冷的金属链，一次一次地荡向高空。地面如此短暂，却又无处不在，天空恍若永恒，却无法真正抵达。

藏在阴霾之后的太阳散发着微弱的光亮，你明明曾见过它，知道它应当就在那里，但它不肯出现。下沉的感觉再一次向天鹅袭来。为什么王子不能一直都露出那种美丽的笑容呢？或者，他应该问，为什么自己不能让王子一直露出笑容，永远不再忧愁呢？

天鹅不知道自己最后到底是怎么走回城堡的，不知道他是怎么找到勇气迈入休息厅的，大概是寒冷麻木了他的头脑。休息厅的门关闭着，室内只剩下了女巫和女巫的助手。王子面色苍白，蜷缩着躺在沙发上，紧紧握着女巫的手。他换上了一身红色的睡衣，贴着他没有血色的身体。

「他大概不会有事，我们打电话叫医生过来了。不敢冒险送他去诊所，你知道的，人们会认出他。」助手对刚进门的天鹅耳语。

天鹅点了点头，紧张地揪了揪腿上的羽毛，向沙发走过去。他的双手颤抖得很厉害。女巫和善地和他打招呼。王子抬起头，直直望着天鹅，蓦地从女巫那里抽回手，犹豫地向着天鹅伸过去。

天鹅飞快上前抓住那只手，坐在他腿边，垂下头，像是在等待裁决。

王子的声音在颤抖：「对不起……」

天鹅抬头看他，深感迷茫：「对不起？」

「我让你失望了。你一定很生气吧……」

天鹅张大了嘴，简直不敢相信自己听到的话。王子满脸羞愧，偏过头去，像是不敢再看天鹅。天鹅无言地摇头，伸手捧过他的脸，让他直视自己。

「我没生气，你没让我失望。」天鹅的喉头有些哽咽，「别傻了。我都快要担心死了……」

「我不是想要丢下你，我……」王子的手指攥得那样紧，「谢谢你救了我。如果没有你，我就真死了。」

天鹅深深地吸了口气，凑过去小心翼翼地亲吻他。原来，他还没有失去他，原来他确实救了他，原来王子还想要和自己一起活下去。他轻触那双冰凉的唇瓣，生怕自己碰碎了美梦。

女巫拍了拍他的肩：「你陪着他等医生吧。有事就在门口喊人，不要留他一个人。」

天鹅有一万个问题想要问王子，但他太害怕任何一个问题有可能刺伤他，于是他什么都没问。「别再乱想了，你好好休息一阵，我就在你身边，好吗？」

王子笑着点了点头。天鹅惊叹地看着他的微笑，好像死亡已经被抛在遥远的过去。他实在忍不住，又一次吻他，比上一次要用力，压着王子的肩膀，吻得他陷入软绵绵的靠垫里。王子仰起下巴，轻柔地回应着，抱住他的身体，手指摩挲他的后颈。

他化为天鹅的形态，把身体挤在王子臂弯里，用脖颈绕着他。他和王子紧紧相缠，用自己高得多的体温去融化他。王子发出舒服的叹息，梳理天鹅的羽毛。天鹅闭上了眼。

过了许久，王子的手停下了。又是半晌没动静，天鹅以为他睡着了，但他一睁眼，却发现王子正满目忧愁地仰头，从屋顶中央凸起的玻璃望向天空，阴影投在他微张的唇角。天鹅在无助地下沉。他没有动，没有发出声音，只是缩在王子怀里，贴着他起伏的胸膛，看着他伤感的目光。天鹅环视房间，茶几上的水果刀，壁炉旁的火钳，凡此种种能伤害到人的器具，都已经不见踪影。他没有因此放松警惕。

医生在接近傍晚时赶到，她把皮箱往茶几上一丢，脱下衣帽挂起来，向他们招招手，在对面的沙发上坐下，问王子：「除了检查你的身体状况，我还得和你聊聊都发生了什么，话题可能会有点艰难，你可以吗？」

王子的喉结滚动了几下：「可以。」

「嗯，你想要天鹅也留下，陪你一起？还是？」

天鹅敌视地盯着医生。当然他要留下，这有什么可问的？

但他听到王子说：「不……我们还是单独聊吧。」

天鹅惊讶地看着王子。王子颇带歉意地回望着他。

医生仿佛很了解似的点点头，对天鹅说：「好吧，那请你先出去吧。」

天鹅的脑子里一片空白，抗议地向她嘶叫，跳下沙发，威胁地冲医生扇着翅膀。医生皱了皱眉：「人们不是管你们叫什么……哑巴天鹅吗？你倒是很多话啊？」

天鹅作势要冲上去啄她，王子在身后喝止他，用手抓着他的翅膀，把他抱起来，向医生道歉：「他今天有点激动……都是我不好。」

 _不，不是你不好。_ 天鹅用头拱了拱王子的手，胸口一阵疼痛。他试着让自己不去细想王子的决定。为了不让王子为难，天鹅只好依依不舍地离开了房间。医生跟在他身后，把门在他眼前关上了。天鹅愤怒地呜呜两声，在门口趴了下来。

女巫的脚步声逐渐靠近，她轻轻蹲在他身边，黑色夹杂灰白的头发垂下来，扫过他的脑袋。她问：「你还好吗？要不要和我去厨房一起等？我做了花草茶。」

天鹅没有回答。女巫又蹲在他身边等了一会儿，最后伸手揉了揉他的脖子，站起来：「需要我就去找我。」

直到太阳落山，医生才打开了门，看到在门口趴着的天鹅，说：「去帮忙把助手叫来，然后去找女巫，在厨房等着我，我得跟你谈谈。记得变成人。」

天鹅怀疑地看着她，医生没有再多说什么，关上了房门。

厨房里溢满了女巫做的花草茶的香气，熟悉得让人放松，天鹅其实自己喝不习惯，但是，每次王子喝完茶，天鹅都会很喜欢他口中的那种味道。他会用舌尖一点点地品尝王子，沉浸在与花香混合的独特的肌肤气息中，看着王子的睫毛在阳光下轻微颤动，抚着他柔顺的头发……

天鹅愣在那里，直到女巫又叫了他一次，他才反应过来。他坐到小圆桌跟前，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。这是另一种他喝不惯的东西，但他现在需要一点苦涩和精力来帮助他。他套了一件白毛衣，陌生的毛发让他脖子有些发痒，厨房的暖气很充足，好像世上再也不会有比这更舒适的地方。

医生姗姗来迟，她从来都是个很直接的人，一坐下便切入话题：「我希望他能去医院——我明白你们的顾虑，我们也确实有值得信任的精神科医生可以过来，但我也没法保证每周一小时的咨询和一大把药物一定就足够，他的精神状态……如果他需要参加团体治疗呢？如果他需要住院呢？我的建议是让他去医院。」

「我很遗憾，目前我们只能这么做。」女巫摇了摇头，「更何况他有过被强制收容的经历，在这里比在医院能他感到更安全。如果他暴露在公众面前，危害肯定会大于帮助。而且，女王会采取一切措施来试图报复我们——」

「王子是个成年人了，她没资格管他住在哪里，和谁一起，选择什么样的生活方式。」医生有些恼火地敲了敲桌子。

「我还能说什么呢？她是女王，『国家的脸面』。她很没用，但人们仍然给予她权力。」

「哼，也许借着王子失踪的风浪，这一次能成功废除王室呢？那之后他就不用躲着了，因为他不再是王子了。」

「我也希望能如此，但……面对现实吧，即便王室就此终结，一旦回到公众视野，他很快就会被冠上『灭绝王室的末代王子』的称呼，此后再也无法逃脱这种恶名，小报不会放过他的。」

医生长长地叹了一口气：「你是对的。可是……难道我们要让他一生都这样四处躲藏吗？如果一个人不能面对自己从哪里来的，这对他的伤害同样也是不可估量的。」

「我想……」

天鹅突然开口打断她们：「我不喜欢你们这样说他。」

二人骤然停下，齐齐看着天鹅。

「你们说的就好像，好像他不在这里似的……」天鹅侧了侧头，「呃，他确实不在这里。我的意思是……就好像他自己的意见根本不重要一样。」

二人对视一眼，沉默片刻，女巫温柔地覆上天鹅的手：「你说的对。我很抱歉。」

「我知道他刚刚……做了不怎么明智的决定，但他仍然是他自己。」天鹅低声说。

「我明白……」医生严肃地点点头，「我们都做过不明智的决定。」

天鹅抿了一口咖啡，苦涩在他的舌头上蔓延：「那么……他告诉你了吗？他为什么……为什么要这么做？」

医生从桌子对面凝视着天鹅的眼睛，让他有点害怕，低下头去看着杯子里的咖啡。

「首先，你要知道，这不是你的错。」医生坚定地说。

天鹅咬了一下嘴唇，女巫的手在他胳膊上安慰地揉着，杯子的热度从他掌心扩散。

「其次，你可能以为因为你不是人类，所以才无法理解，但是相信我，我们人类也不能理解人类。」

天鹅愣愣地回望着医生：「你也不知道为什么，是吗？」

「我知道他自杀前都发生了什么——抱歉，我不能告诉你。但针对他的情况而言，单一的事件不能完全作为『原因』。他的心情，他的感受，这些才是重点。让我这么说吧，他很痛苦。」

「我以为他和我在一起很快乐……」

「我相信他的确是快乐的。但没有人能一直快乐。他……他有太多的痛苦不知道该怎么处理，而且他经常有种濒临失控的感觉，你有没有发觉类似的情况？」

「唔……他有时候，好像不太能分得清到底什么是真实的。」天鹅犹豫道，「尤其在他不太开心的时候。」

「他需要时间来恢复，需要学着去调节他的痛苦，重新掌握自己的生活。」

「我能帮到他，是不是？」天鹅急切地问，「我最讨厌无能为力的感觉。我上一次就帮到了他，所以这一次……」

「别急。当然，你能做的事太多了。陪着他，倾听他，支持他，允许他痛苦——尤其是这几天。给他时间，等待他愿意谈起今天的事。让他知道哪怕他一团糟，也仍然值得被爱……这些都能帮到他。」

天鹅边听边点头：「我能做到。还有吗？」

医生抿起嘴唇，抱着双臂：「还有……照顾好你自己？」

女巫露出一种无奈的微笑，她握住天鹅的手：「记住你不是孤单的，我们都在这里。有事要向公社的大家求助。」

天鹅有些惭愧，他这样急着逞英雄，给自己贴上闪亮的羽毛，好像他是王子唯一的希望似的。但女巫和医生都表现得仿佛天鹅才是那个需要帮助的人。

但天鹅的确痛恨无能为力，如果他不能更积极地去做点什么，他会被那种下沉的感觉所拖垮的。

「如果我……那个，如果我开始和他做爱呢？会有帮助吗？」他低声问。

空气仿佛暂时凝结了，女巫的眼睛瞪得老大：「但……你不是……你说你感觉不到性吸引，也不想和任何人发生性关系。」

「他从来没表达过不满，我也就没太多想……现在情况已经不一样了，我想让他开心，如果有些事情我明明能为他做，但是我不去做，我会恨自己。」

女巫严肃地摇摇头，向医生使眼色。医生沉默着，像是在仔细思考，最后她说：「只要你别勉强自己……能让他放松一点我猜也没坏处。恕我直言，他可不是一般的压抑。我不仅仅是指性方面。」

「那也不该让不想参与性事的伴侣来帮忙。」女巫皱眉道。她看上去非常反对。

天鹅当然并不需要女巫的首肯，但他的确希望自己能令她安心：「我不会勉强自己的，我保证。我不是要作出什么牺牲，我只是需要去做点什么，我需要去改变点什么，我真的需要。」

医生难得地露出了笑容，她向女巫摊了摊手：「我觉得这位年轻人很有说服力。你说呢？」

* * *

五天后，王子并没有直接告诉天鹅，他自杀前具体都发生了什么，但他零零碎碎地和天鹅坦白了一些他当时的心境。其中最令天鹅感到吃惊的，是这句话：

「我想有一部分的自己，是在期待着你会来救我……我想感觉到自己仍然是被你爱着的，被你保护着的。」

天鹅难过极了：「是我做了什么，让你觉得我不再爱你了吗？」

「不，不是的。」王子笑着，却笑得那么悲伤，「是我自己，不再敢相信我还能被你所爱。」

天鹅不明白王子的话，他真的不明白，但他能感受到王子的痛苦。王子轻声叹息，抚摸着天鹅的脸颊。天鹅抱住了他，让他的头发擦过自己的脖颈，在他耳畔告诉他：「我想和你做爱。」

王子的身子僵住了。

「我已经考虑了很久了，我也想清楚自己想怎么做了，嗯……如果你愿意的话？」

「但是……」王子轻轻离开他的怀抱，望向他的眼睛，「你没有必要这样做。」

「对我来说，有必要。」天鹅再一次抱住他，用额上漆黑的凸起蹭着他的脸，「我们可以一起商量具体的，好吗？」

王子的手略带迟疑地拍着他的肩，回答：「让我想想。」

之后三天，每一天，王子都会询问天鹅，他有没有改主意。每一次，天鹅都会告诉王子，他没有。王子像闲聊般，问他想要怎么做，他会很仔细地告诉他。最后，王子终于同意了：「我很难摆脱自己是在利用你的感觉，但我实在没办法假装我不想要你……」

他露出一种难以言喻的苦笑，天鹅的心刺痛不已：「你没有利用我。」

王子点了点头：「那我们就试试看吧。」

「现在？」

王子愣住了，他的脸「唰」地就红了，他居然会这么紧张，让天鹅有点惊讶。

「可、可以……」

天鹅握着王子的手和他一起回到卧室，他仿佛能听见王子的心跳声。王子去淋浴时，他取出按压瓶装的润滑剂和毛巾放在床上。看到自己准备的东西摆在眼前，他才意识到，他根本没想过王子有可能拒绝。

也许他不该这么自信的。毕竟，天鹅完全不理解性爱的魅力。他的族群在年少时就会开始缔结一对一的伴侣关系，他也有过想要建立羁绊的渴望，但似乎别的天鹅比他自己要更早知道，他身上有些不对劲的地方，所以他一直没能成功找到伴侣。直到其它同龄的鹅开始交配时，天鹅突然开始变化为人形。

水妖是在那时来找天鹅的，她说像天鹅这样的变形固然很少见，但过去数百年间也有过许多先例，作为湖中的精灵，她有责任给予他必要的指引。几年过后，天鹅终于忍不住询问水妖，是不是所有半人天鹅都不能理解性爱？水妖坦诚地告诉他，她没有见过半人天鹅发生这种情况，但以她漫长的生命，倒是见过一些人类有类似的体验。

好吧，这下子，天鹅没法把这件事也归结到自己的变形诅咒上了。令他古怪的事情又多了一桩，好像所有的一切还不够似的。

王子是第一个让他感到自己被完全接纳的人，也是唯一一个会用那种欣赏和迷恋的目光看着自己的人。而现在，他可能会把事情彻底搞糟，让王子开始讨厌他。

天鹅坐在床边，苦苦思索自己是否犯了一个天大的错误，王子突然打开了浴室的门。

他的头发湿漉漉地贴着脸颊垂下来，身上笼罩着一层雾气，红色的睡衣在他身上总有种微妙的不协调。他的模样让天鹅想起他投湖的那一天，不详的联想使人心头一暗。

王子用毛巾擦擦脖子，在房间正中站着，红着脸凝视天鹅。

天鹅闭了闭眼，知道自己已经无法后退了。他站起来，脱掉了自己的套头卫衣。他处在两种形态时对温度的感知是一样的，不会因为缺少羽毛而更容易冷，在室内穿着衣服纯粹是为了在人类之间保持礼貌。

他踱到王子面前，拽走他手中的毛巾，扔在桌上。

王子迟疑片刻，手放到领口的纽扣上，但是天鹅抓住了他的手：「让我来。」

他一边解开他的衣服，一边伸手探进去，小心地抚摸他。天鹅从女巫那里获得的建议是：每个人都是不同的，做爱是和另一个人的身体去交流，去发现对方喜欢什么。可是天鹅平时也会抚摸王子的身体，他喜欢和他保持亲密，但他不能理解的是，什么时候对王子来说，抚摸会变成带有性意味的。

王子的呼吸变得不太稳定，天鹅曾在公园里见过不少人类野合的场面，知道这是一种性唤起的表现。当他把整个手掌紧贴着王子的小腹摩挲时，留意到他的身体忽然不自然地抖了抖，然后王子闭上眼睛说：「也许你不会相信……但这是我第一次做这种事。」

天鹅眨了眨眼：「也是我第一次做这种事。」有什么好不相信的呢？

王子笑了。他睁开了眼睛，连他的眼睛也在笑。天鹅被他一瞬的美丽震撼到了，忍不住垂首亲吻他光洁的肩膀。王子低声呻吟了起来，这是一种天鹅从未听他发出过的声音。有点像他用羽毛贴着王子时他发出的舒服的哼声，但又有哪里不一样。

「喜欢我这么做？」他问。

「喜欢……」王子的气息越来越不稳了。

天鹅开始吮吸他的脖子，王子的呻吟声变大了。他用手指贴住王子的脸，温柔地抚摸他，把他的头发别到耳后。王子轻轻侧头，吻他的手指——

天鹅收回了手，放开王子的身体。王子尴尬地说：「对不起……」

「没事。」天鹅摇了摇头，「别再主动做什么了……我说过，我不想被你回应。让我很不舒服……」

「我有点没反应过来……因为我平时也会吻你的手。」

「嗯。是啊，但不能是现在……我知道这样很奇怪，可我也不知道该怎么解释……」

王子温顺地点点头：「没事，你不奇怪。我会多加小心的。」

天鹅有些不忍地再次靠近他，摩挲他湿润的脸颊：「如果你实在想要做点什么，就问我，也许我会愿意。」

「好。」他的声音软绵绵的，非常可爱。

天鹅吻了吻他的嘴唇，王子乖巧地没有回吻，而是安静地迎接着。天鹅沿着他的下巴，从脖子到锁骨一路轻吻，把他的上身睡衣扯掉，扔在地上，环住他的腰。

王子发出闷闷的呼声，手臂抬了抬，又停住，攥起拳，像是在竭力忍耐着。天鹅试探性地用指腹蹭了蹭他的乳头——

「啊！」

他脸上的反应特别迷人，天鹅惊讶地发现自己相当享受。他喜欢王子浴后湿滑的皮肤，喜欢他在自己唇下轻微发抖，喜欢他蹙起的双眉，他攥紧的拳头，他发出的声响……

「摸这里很舒服吗？」

王子剧烈地喘息着：「是的……」

天鹅怜爱地把头埋下去，用舌尖舔了舔他的乳头。王子的身体在他怀里发出异样的扭动。

「别动……」

「呜……」王子的呻吟声变得更奇怪了。

天鹅从他的胸口向下亲吻，当他蹲下来，把王子的裤子往下拉时，王子的手背到身后，一手握着另一只的手腕。他轻轻地弓起背，胸膛激烈地起伏，像是在忍受疼痛似的。

「怎么了？难受吗？」天鹅问。

「没事……继续。」王子说话的声调都变了。天鹅实在没想到，他在性兴奋的状态下会是这副模样。他甚至可以比平时更美，简直荒谬。

天鹅一手放在王子胸口，揉着他的乳头，一手伸到他大腿的内侧，手指贴着内裤的边缘抚摸他的腿。他的脸挨近王子的小腹，蹭着他，然后吻了吻他的胯。王子发出一种好像哭泣般的声音，内裤里面稍微鼓了起来，天鹅手背上鼓起的关节不断擦着他的阴囊。

「等一下……」王子向后缩了缩。

天鹅停下了，抬头看他，担心自己做错了什么。王子的表情有些扭曲：「我能不能、能不能找个地方坐下……我已经……我站不稳了……」

「好，当然可以。」天鹅温柔地说。他站起来，双手握住王子的腰，把他拉向桌子。

「呃……你是要我……」

「嗯。」天鹅把刚刚扔下的毛巾铺开，将王子的腰向上提了一下，让他坐在了桌子上。王子睁大了眼。

天鹅用手撑开王子的腿，低头看着他的眼睛：「这样可以吗？」

王子吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛，像是不敢看他似的：「可以。」

天鹅的双手开始继续抚摸他的大腿，王子沉吟一声，手指用力地扒住了桌子边缘。当天鹅低头吻他的肩膀时，他难耐地问：「我……我能抓着你的肩吗？」

「……不行。」天鹅歉意地说。

被拒绝的王子发出一阵动物般的哀鸣。他认命地点点头，继续用力抓着桌边。天鹅看着他的模样，对他越发怜爱，想要好好补偿他，让他的身体获得自己所能给予的最多的快乐。

天鹅把指尖伸进王子的内裤，根本都没碰到他的阴茎，他就迸发出一串叫喊声。天鹅怀疑是不是所有的人类的身体都像王子这样敏感，又或者是因为自己让他等待得太久了。

「我该早点这样做的……」天鹅情不自禁地低声说。

「什么？」

「没有。」他吻了一下王子的唇，伸手拉他的内裤，给他一点点褪下来，从脚踝上摘掉，就这么扔在地上。

赤身裸体的王子他当然不是第一次看到，甚至连勃起的王子也不是。他们会一起洗澡，一起游泳，天鹅虽然不想要经历性事，却仍然很享受肌肤相亲。有时候，王子会因为这种接触而勃起。但那和眼前的景象仍然大不一样。

王子的皮肤比泡在热水里时都要更红，他腿部的肌肉在不由自主地颤动，全身散发着一种很独特的味道，是天鹅没有在他身上闻到过的。他只能理解为那是属于性爱的味道。他勃起的阴茎也比天鹅之前所见过的状态要更急迫。

而他那双脉脉含情的眼睛——天鹅仔细注视他的眼睛。他们刚认识时，天鹅不太爱讲话，毕竟他很少和人类接触。而王子能仅仅用眼睛跟他交流。

现在，王子的眼睛在诉说着的，是一种天鹅无法完整地去回应的渴望。那份渴望如此庞大，弥漫在空气里，他能抓住的只是其中很小很小的一部分。他曾以为自己是按照王子最需要的样子诞生的，但现在他才明白，没有什么天生契合的另一半，如果他想要王子，他需要去争取他。

天鹅蹲下来，一点点地亲吻王子裸露的大腿，他的双脚悬在空中，跟着天鹅的动作轻轻摆动。他从腿根到臀部的肌肉小幅度地收缩，阴茎随之抖动。天鹅的手指像弹奏乐器般拨弄他的小腿，时不时把他握在自己掌心里。王子的身体非常美好，每一个部位天鹅都很珍爱，他愿意一整天都这样吻他，抚摸他。

「我能……摸摸你的头吗……」王子恳求道。

「不能。」

王子的呜咽声显得隐忍，他的脚背绷紧了，双膝抖个不停。天鹅有点担心他会不会真的哭了，站起来揉着他的肩膀安慰他。王子深深地吸了一口气，摇了摇头：「我没事。」

「我知道我已经拒绝了两次，但是，不要怕向我提要求，好吗？」

「嗯。你也不用因为拒绝得多了，就违心地答应，好吗？」

天鹅笑了。他捧着王子的下巴吻了他，然后从床上把润滑剂拿了过来。他在右手掌心里按了一点，揉开，捂热，站到王子的双腿中间。

王子用力握住了桌子边沿，温柔地直视天鹅的眼睛：「你想停下的话，就随时停下。」

「我暂时没有任何停止的想法。」天鹅轻声说，「不瞒你说，我还挺享受的。你实在太美了。我喜欢你这么想要我的模样。」

王子的脸红了。天鹅把手覆盖上他的勃起。

「呜……」

这是他第一次碰王子的性器官，感觉还不错，他把润滑剂涂满柱身，五指环拢，用一点力道握住，上下撸动。阴茎在他手中搏动的触感意外地很有趣。

「嗯啊——啊啊——」

王子的声音更有趣。天鹅放低身体去吻他的脖子。王子仰起头，脖颈伸长，天鹅的脸颊在上面来回蹭着，与他纠缠。汗水从他的毛孔里渗出，尝起来很特别。他的左手抚摸着王子的身躯，找寻让他难耐的部位。

「再用力一点吗？」天鹅在他耳边低声问。

「好……好……」

天鹅把他的阴茎握得更紧，放慢速度，加大摩擦，每一下都从根部到顶端完整地覆盖，左手去轻柔地抚慰他的阴囊。嘴唇也顺着脖颈来到王子的胸口，舔湿他的乳头，含在口中。王子兴奋得直抽气，嘴里开始蹦出一些渎神的脏话，天鹅惊讶地瞪大了眼，他以前一次也没听过王子说脏话。

王子的手臂像是快要撑不住了，上身在天鹅的唇下不由自主地扭动，他的双腿向内合并，快要攀住天鹅的腰，但刚碰到天鹅就很快又张开来。他急切地说：「对不起，我不是有意的……别停下，求求你。」

「没事，没事。」天鹅安慰他，加快手上的速度，示意他不会因为这点小意外就停下的。王子发出一种满足的叹息声，弓起背，双肩绷得紧紧的。他的身体实在无法保持不动，腰部时不时就会挣扎着挺一下，天鹅对这种动作倒也不太介意。

像这样弄了他一阵子后，王子气喘吁吁，抬起湿润的双眸渴求地看着天鹅：「我能把头靠在你肩上吗……」

天鹅抿了抿嘴唇，内心一阵挣扎，最终，他还是叹了口气：「不行。」

王子毫无怨言，反倒露出甜美的笑容，看得让天鹅心碎不已：「你在笑什么呢……」

「我爱你。」

天鹅的喉头一阵发紧，他盯着王子带着笑容的脸，用沾上了一点润滑的左手手掌托住他的下巴，拇指摩挲他的脸颊，拨开他的嘴唇。王子的面庞在他指尖轻盈发颤，他回望着他，热情的视线与他紧密交融。

「告诉我，我是真的。」天鹅说。

王子的瞳色霎那间变深了，他舔了下被弄湿的嘴唇，颤抖着说：「你是真的。」

「再说一遍。」

「你是真的……」

「再来。」

「你是真的。啊——你是真的，你是真的，你是真的！你是……真的……呜呜呜……」

伴随着王子语音的节奏，天鹅抚弄着他的阴茎。王子的表情有点像是他喝醉时，眼角泛红，混乱又激动，唯有目光坚定不移，锁在天鹅的眼睛上，仿佛挪开视线一秒，就会失去天鹅一般。他一边念着关于真实的咒语，一边迎来了高潮。天鹅用手掌用力抚摸他发红的颈部皮肤，看着他的头拼命向后仰去。

当天鹅放开王子时，他气喘吁吁地从桌上下来，双腿一软，几乎要跌倒，天鹅赶紧扶住他，抱在怀里。王子汗津津的额头靠在他的胸膛，整个人都软绵绵的，天鹅疼爱地摸着他的头发。

「你、你还好吗？」王子抬头，动情地问。

「我？很好，很好。」天鹅亲了亲他，「我过得很愉快。」

「唔，那就好。」王子眼角含春，笑得有点调皮，「至于我嘛，可不仅仅是『愉快』能形容的。」

天鹅松了一口气。看来，他们的第一次尝试不算太糟。

「我得去淋浴。」王子抹了抹身上的汗。

「我和你一起。」

热水冲在身上时，天鹅才感觉到一种兴奋褪去后的疲倦。他不知道这种感受和其他人在性爱时是否有所接近。王子那种深情的目光，口中一再重复的「你是真的」，不可能不让他激动。那种情绪化的亲密感在他心中留下了深刻的印记。

王子把沐浴液搓起泡，揉着天鹅的肩膀，微笑着看他。天鹅张了张嘴，忽然一把抱住了王子，把脸埋到他颈间。

王子一手搂着他的腰，一手用浴球轻轻擦着他的背。泡沫纷飞的香气和王子身上的味道混在一起，热水流进天鹅的眼睛。

直到王子开始轻声安慰他，他才发现自己在哭。

「我好害怕……」天鹅哽咽着说，「我什么也不明白，我不知道到底是怎么了。我真的很怕失去你。」

王子吻着他的耳垂，手掌在他后颈轻柔抚摸。「别怕，我在这里。」他说。

天鹅不语，只是借着流水在王子肩头哭泣着。多日以来的恐惧、爱恋、迷茫，一下子倾泻而出。他站在那里，听凭王子清洗他的身体，抚摸他的脸庞，吻着他的嘴唇。王子的叹息在水声中有些模糊，但他的眼睛却那样明亮和清晰。「别怕。」王子重复道。「我爱你。」他说。「我就在这里。」他说。

但是王子没有说「我保证不会再这么做了」，就好像他不知道那才是天鹅最想听的话。

离开浴室，他回归天鹅的形态，王子披上浴袍，坐到沙发椅上，向天鹅招手。天鹅趴在王子的身上，用脖子绕着他的脖颈，头轻轻搭在他肩上。王子拿毛巾擦着他羽毛上的水滴，轻拍着他的背。

「我不好意思告诉你我都做了什么……」他恍惚地向天鹅诉说着，「我们的电脑小天才，那孩子帮我弄到了一批无法被追踪的即抛式手提电话，我母亲有一个王室成员的内部专线……我给她打了电话。就在我们在公社安家大概一个星期后。我只是想让她知道我还活着。」

天鹅闭上眼睛，贴紧王子的脖子。

「你肯定猜不到她是什么反应——她哭了。真的，她哭了。她说：『太好了，你还活着，太好了。』我不记得自己上一次见到她哭泣是什么时候了……她问我出了什么事，是不是有人伤害我，她马上就派人来接我——不，她会亲自来接我。她叫我『我的孩子』，叫了好几遍。『我这就来找你。安全地待着，等着我，亲爱的孩子。』」

王子的语气太淡漠了，以至于女王的话被他重复出来，也好像不带有任何感情。

「那一刻我实在太幸福了。我像个傻子一样倾吐我的思念。而当我告诉她我不能回去时……她开始发火。她列举了一万种我不该在外生活，不该和你在一起的理由，她告诉我是个多么自私、孩子气、黏人、性格恶劣的人，她对我很失望。我几乎要被她说动了……但是我脑子里面全是你在那间护林人的小屋里，请求我成为你的伴侣的画面。我不可能离开你，我是这么告诉她的。」

天鹅的心揪紧了。他黑色的脚掌向上挪了挪，贴住王子的胸口。

「我每隔一段时间都会给她打电话……情况越来越糟，每次我们都在争吵。我哀求她接受我的决定，我只想能和她保持联络，她是我的母亲，我想让她知道我一切都好。可她说……她已经不在乎我好不好了。如果我不能回去，那她不需要我这个儿子。『你以为你那么特殊，可以逃避你的责任吗？』」

王子的手梳理着天鹅的羽毛，指尖颤抖。天鹅发出一声低沉的鸣叫。

「那天上午，她说我是在浪费生命，要是我死了，她至少还可以宣布下一个顺位继承人，而现在，整个国家都在陪我干耗着。挂断她的电话，我哭了很久，然后开始喝酒。你那天去了湖里，不在我身边。我真的很黏人，总希望你能一直陪着我……我知道你想飞去南方，但我让你失去了自由。午饭之后，轮到我洗衣服，我醉醺醺地来到洗衣房，过了好一阵才发现我把深色浅色衣服混在一起了。我连那么一点小事都做不好……我想起公社里的人批评王室的话，感觉自己就是一个娇生惯养的寄生虫，没有一点用处，活着是在浪费资源……我实在太难过了，想去找女巫谈谈，你知道她有那种能让人安静下来的魔力。但那天她太忙了，助手要我在她的办公室门口等着，我等着，等着，猜测她根本不想看见我，没人想听我那点无谓的烦恼……我感觉自己变得不像是自己，或者我根本不知道自己是什么。周围的世界开始塌陷，我想去湖边找你，但我怕你不想见到我，你去湖里就是为了能躲开我。我怕你早就后悔了，只是不忍告诉我。然后……」

天鹅离开他的脖颈，把长长的脖子曲起来拱了拱他的下巴，贴住他凉凉的身体。天鹅在无助地下沉。他怎么才能击败王子脑子里这些奇怪的想法呢？他不能用翅膀赶跑它们，他不能用喙撕掉它们。

但意外的是，王子笑了起来：「呼……说出来之后感觉好多了。谢谢你……谢谢你为我做的一切。」

天鹅抬起头，看着王子的眼睛，那双眼睛写满了感激与信任。

「我不会再给她打电话了。」他轻声说，「我想尽量少折磨自己一点。」

天鹅用脖子缠住王子的头，王子的脸颊摩挲着他的羽毛。天鹅贴着他清晰的心跳，至少在一刻，自己可以挨着他，温暖他。

* * *

王子的心理医生没有急着给他开药，所以大概有一个多月的时间，天鹅相当频繁地取悦着王子的身体。刚开始，王子并不主动提出，但后来慢慢地也会自己说他想要了。而天鹅也逐渐允许王子的一些动作，比如握住他的手，亲吻他的额头。有时候天鹅会从他身后抱着他，用上身贴住他赤裸的背，让他们的肌肤大面积接触，王子非常喜欢他这样做。

但当他开始服药一周之后，副作用让王子的性欲大为降低，他的需求不是那么强烈了。王子说，天鹅这下可以松一口气了，但天鹅倒是并没这种感觉。他甚至会有点想念那个在自己面前挣扎着想要更多的王子。

天鹅这段时间也很少去湖里了，之前他常会在那里待很久，漂浮在水上，在岸边觅食，跟试图进入自己地盘的水禽打架。水妖有时在，有时不在。今天她在，光着脚在水面上踱步，身体几乎是透明的。随着入冬渐深，她的头发开始泛着珍珠白的光芒。

天鹅保持着人形，在湖水上仰面漂浮，他说：「我实在不明白人类和他们父母之间怎么会有那么多的麻烦……天鹅都是很早就被赶出家门了，我都不记得我母亲是什么样子了……虽然我还能记得一点点，很小的时候，我趴在她背上。我记得父母对我很照顾，我还曾经决定，等我做了家长，也要像它们一样，好好关照小天鹅。」

「真遗憾，你没能成为家长。」水妖心不在焉地说。

「我可不觉得遗憾。」天鹅在水里翻了个身，水花在身边溅起，「当我和人类聊天时，发现他们对天鹅有种……奇怪的认识。我们和人类想象的那种完美忠诚的爱侣相差可太远了。」

「你的王子殿下是不是也这样想象你的？」水妖嬉笑道。

天鹅挠了挠头。

「我随便说说的。」水妖摇头道。

「也许他曾经是。我猜？」天鹅坦诚地说，「但现在不是了。」

「是嘛。」水妖怀疑地说。她对世界和人类的看法多少有些悲观，对天鹅和王子的关系也一直不大看好。但归根结底，她从未强求天鹅去接受她的视角，反而是在他最需要的时候，义无反顾地帮助他，支持他。

「我想要谢谢你，」天鹅突然对她说，「谢谢你这些年来为我做的一切。我发现自己对你不够感激。」

水妖歪着头看他：「我不是你的母亲。」

「无所谓。」天鹅微微一笑，「我还是很感激。」

水妖在湖面上转了一圈，脸上浮现出一丝笑意：「谢了。你也是个好孩子。」

「我不是你儿子。」

「谢天谢地。」水妖翻了个白眼。

天鹅再一次仰面漂起来，天空中的云朵映入他的眼睛。他缓缓说：「我真的很生女王的气……我想要报复她。」

「……你说什么？」

「是她让王子老是那样伤心的。王子会自杀也是因为她。」

「医生不是跟你说过，那不是单一的事件引起的吗？」

「对，但她是其中最重要的一件啊。」

「我要说点难听话了，就我的经验而言，人类有什么事情都喜欢指责母亲，尤其是单亲母亲。」水妖抱着双臂，弯腰探头到天鹅眼前，「这些指责往往都很不公平——我没有说王子的情况也是如此，而是说，牵扯到母亲，事情往往会很复杂，轮不到你来下结论。」

天鹅不打算和水妖吵架，所以他没有反驳。但他决定自己一定得做点什么。前一段时间，他的精力都花在陪伴王子上面了，现在王子的情况已经好多了，他可以有余暇，想想该怎么对付女王。他是天鹅，没有哪一只天鹅会让伤害自己伴侣的人全身而退。他没办法击败王子头脑中的消极想法，但他至少能让女王付出代价。

当然，女王不是一只水禽，天鹅需要用人类的方法来打击她，这方面他可不是专家。他首先想到的就是公社的那位电脑小天才，也就是帮王子弄到即抛电话的那个女孩，名叫树枝，十二岁。大家都说她是个天才，这是人类只有称呼最聪明的那些人才会用的词。

树枝得知天鹅的诉求，立刻兴奋得上蹿下跳：「太酷了吧！报复女王？我要加入！」而等她知道天鹅可以通过魔法进入王宫花园的水池，更是开心得哇哇大叫。

有树枝义无反顾地加入到自己的阵营，天鹅轻松了很多。果然就像女巫常说的那样，遇到问题记得向公社的人求助，他不是孤单的。树枝让他暂时不要跟别人说这件事，为了同伴情谊，天鹅自然答应了。

王子的性欲逐渐恢复，天鹅想要尝试一些新的方式——他试着把手指插入到王子的后庭去抚摸他，王子的反应非常激烈。

抚摸他身体的内部是一种特别奇妙的感受，和抚摸外部的皮肤截然不同，倒也不见得有多柔软，但摸起来相当脆弱，就好像王子彻底向自己敞开和暴露着，连他身上最抵抗的肌肉都在向自己的手指屈服，最隐蔽的地方都可以被自己任意揉捏。在入口处，他能活动的范围并不大，然而只是稍稍曲起关节在里面蹭一下，王子的躯体都会随之剧烈扭动，好像他全部的快乐和痛苦都被捏在天鹅小小的指尖上。

天鹅被这种情形震撼到了，他何尝体验过任何类似的事情？这让他有点害怕，有点担心。他动作很轻很慢，生怕伤到了被自己的手弄得如此无助的人。里面有个地方让王子尤其脆弱，天鹅小心翼翼地摸着那里，王子的小腹不断颤动，双腿大幅度地曲了起来，语无伦次地呼唤着他：「那里……我要你……唔……」

他要他，天鹅就慢慢地给他，都给他，所有他想要的，一切自己能给的，都给他。他抚摸着王子的腿根，擦掉他小腹上的汗水，亲吻他的膝盖，握住他的阴茎。王子的肉体随着他的每个动作，给予他一种濒临癫狂的反馈，天鹅继续刺激着他，仔细体会着他的身体，先是缠绵地化在自己手上，然后又忽地紧绷起来，裹着他，求着他，抽搐，挺动，释放。

高潮之后，王子软软地瘫在床上，天鹅在他身侧躺下，王子眯起眼睛，微笑着吻他，轻轻地趴在他的胸前，抚摸他凸起的肋骨。「我的心理医生总是让我小心些，不要把你理想化，这可太难了，你这么好。」王子低声说着，「我肯定是这世上最幸福的人了，谢谢你。」

天鹅情不自禁地泛起了微笑。他曾经担心自己对王子来说是不够的，尤其是在性事方面，但看着王子如此缱绻地依赖着自己，令天鹅感到自身的一切都有着特殊的意义。

树枝终于拿着一张地图来找天鹅，把他拉到图书室密谋。她发现女王出席游行乘坐的马车就在王宫花园里停放，她查到了安检具体的检查时间表，天鹅应该能够从中间找到空隙，他们并不需要在马车上做什么严重的手脚，只要让女王得到教训就好。树枝的想法是……

王子突然从树枝背后出现，亲切地和她打招呼。树枝发出一声尖叫，拼命把地图往背后藏。王子疑惑地看了看她和天鹅，一把就从她手中夺过了地图。

「这是王宫花园的地图，你怎么会有这东西？你拿着它干什么？」王子严肃地瞪着他们。

天鹅第一次见王子气成这个样子。

他把树枝扭送给女巫，然后拖着天鹅回到他们的卧室，摔上门，冲他大吼起来。

「你到底在想什么？你这是想杀了我母亲吗？」

「我没想杀了她，只是想让她付出一点代价。」天鹅被他的怒火吓得后退了几步，「她、她伤害了你……我只是……」

「而且你还把树枝牵扯进来？她才十二岁，还是个孩子啊！你脑子里面装的都是什么？你让她来做主，策划一场恐怖袭击？这孩子长大之后恐怕需要比我还多的心理咨询了，『我小时候，曾经和一只天鹅一起，计划刺杀我们国家的女王。』」

「唔，那个，十二岁的天鹅已经成年了……」

王子的目光变得冰冷，天鹅的心随之沉了下去。

「很好笑，是吗？你觉得这件事很好笑？」

「没有，我不是在说笑话……我根本不懂怎么说笑话。」天鹅真诚地说。

「你最好别说话。」王子尖锐地说，「我现在开始怀念你不太说话的日子了。我就不该跟你交谈的，我就不该向你敞开胸怀，告诉你我的感受的。因为你根本就理解不了！你只会曲解我的意思！看看这都是什么后果！」

天鹅受伤地看着他，摇了摇头：「别这样说……」

「好消息，现在至少我不会把你理想化了，再也不会了。我简直不明白，你怎么会这么不知轻重的。」

天鹅嘴唇抖了抖，双手攥成拳：「我都说了我没想要杀死她，你不也在曲解我吗？她伤害了你，我当然会恨她。我想要保护你，我想让她再也不敢伤害你，我想让她知道有人在保护你。」

「不然她能做什么？我母亲根本不知道我在哪，她想伤害我都鞭长莫及。你不能这样给自己树立一个不存在的反派，然后再去打倒她。」

「你说她不是反派吗？你难道不是因为她才不开心的吗？她本来就是一种威胁，对你的威胁，也等于是对我的威胁。我想把针对我们的威胁降到最低，这有什么错吗？在天鹅的世界里，这是最自然不过的事了。」

王子闭了闭眼，身体晃了一下，用手撑住墙。天鹅一阵心慌。

王子低下头，缓慢地说：「我明白了，我知道问题出在哪了。」

天鹅想要去扶着他，却不敢伸出手。

「你不信任我。」王子的手在颤抖，「我做出了决定，不再给她打电话。我做出决定，也执行了自己的决定，再没和她联络过。我积极地参与治疗，调整自己的生活，把她的影响隔绝在外，不断告诉你我爱你，我会尽全力，可对你来说，这些全都不够。你对我毫无信心，把我当成一个无能为力的人。在你看来，只有你才能拯救我，保护我。」

「不……不是这样的……」天鹅眼眶一热，泪水不由自主地涌出。看着王子脸上的表情，他追悔莫及，他哪里想得到自己有一天会这样伤害王子，会让他如此痛苦呢？他忽然觉得自己和女王并没有任何不同。可明明王子是他最想保护的人啊。

「我真希望我这一生，能做出哪怕一件成熟的事情来，证明我不是母亲眼中的那个幼稚软弱的孩子，」王子抬起眼看着天鹅，发红的眼眶有些湿润，「我知道一个成熟的人现在该和你好好谈谈，但……我不想做成熟的事，我什么也不想做。你对我都没信心，我费这个劲干嘛呢？」

王子带上门的那一刻，天鹅的心空了。

他拖着自己的尸体去了湖中，水妖骂他的话都无法让他麻木的心产生更多疼痛。

「你明明知道我反对你这样做！你到时候打算怎么进入王宫花园？靠着骗我吗？你想要对我说谎是吗？」

他不是想要骗水妖，他只是想……他想……天鹅在无助地下沉。为什么他能够既漂在水上，又同时在下沉？

「我不知道我怎么会教出你这样的半人天鹅来，我到底做错了什么啊？」水妖无奈地摇了摇头，飘走了。她的形体在空气中逐渐透明，雪花穿过她的胳膊，落在湖面。

不知过了多久，天鹅发现自己正坐在秋千上。

细雪飘到自己的胸膛，他没有穿衣服。很冷。金属链刺痛他的双手。

他抬头望着天空，思念着他南飞的同类，想要知道温暖是一种什么感觉。他已经忘记了。

女巫的轻咳声在他耳边响起，他恍惚地转过头去，说：「你也是来骂我的吗？来吧，我活该。」

女巫长长地叹了一口气，坐在他身边的另一架秋千上。天鹅虽然没有看向她，却能感觉到她望着自己的视线。他想要被她好好地责骂一顿。

「我知道你最近的日子也很不好过，当我们所爱的人发生了危险，我们会投入很多精力去试图帮助他们，但却忘了我们自己。我和你说过，你不是孤单的，你需要任何帮助，都可以来找我。」

天鹅用手背胡乱地抹去脸上的眼泪。女巫伸出手，揉着他的肩膀。

「好了，好了。」女巫安慰道，「别太难过了，事情未必有你想的那么糟。」

「难道还能更糟吗？王子被我伤了心。水妖对我失望。树枝都不敢和我说话了。」

「哈，树枝那孩子觉得你可酷了。她支持你，也许她很天真，也许你也是，但她理解你的心情。她也恨女王，树枝也是从妈妈身边逃出来的，她非常喜欢王子，所以她懂得你。你看，即便你做错了，不代表你的感情也是错的，只是你可以换一种方式，不需要通过伤害谁才能表达你的感情。」

天鹅含着泪水，支支吾吾地说：「我真的就是想保护他罢了……我爱他。我总是觉得自己必须救他才行。你知道那个故事吗？小美人鱼的故事。她救了一位人类的王子，爱上了他。」

「嗯，我知道。」

「我能明白她，为了能看到王子的笑容，我也一样什么都可以做。哪怕让我的每一步都踩在尖刀上，我也不在乎。但是我真的太蠢了，不知道什么时候，自己就做过头了……」

「……你还记得小美人鱼的故事里，她想要的不仅仅是王子的爱情，还有永恒的灵魂吗？」

「记得……不过，永恒的灵魂只是赢得王子之后附带的奖励。」

「是吗？我可不是这么看这个故事的。在我看来，小美人鱼真正想要的是永恒的灵魂，王子只是她获得灵魂的途径。但在最后关头，生死之间，她明白王子不是自己通往灵魂的踏板，而是一个独立的、完整的个体，所以她作出了勇敢的决定，放弃了她的追寻。」

天鹅愣住了：「我、我没想到这个故事，还能这么理解。好像都不是我听过的故事了……」

「看似简单的故事未必简单。不过，话说回来，我对这个故事一向不怎么喜欢，因为我根本就不相信它的前提：只有人类才有永恒的灵魂？快别扯了。我相信，小美人鱼本来就拥有灵魂，她也根本不需要把双脚踩在尖刀上来获得它。」

可是，换掉了前提的故事，还是那个故事吗？人类讲话真的好难懂，天鹅听得有些糊涂了。

女巫搓了搓双手，从秋千上站起来，摘下自己的披肩，围住天鹅的肩膀：「好了，回去吧，外面太冷了。」

* * *

「你说的对，我确实对你不够有信心，是我错了。」一天过去，天鹅对王子道歉时，是这样开头的。他知道自己必须使用准确的人类语言来和他交流，他小心地选择着自己的词语，希望王子能够了解自己的心意。「我很抱歉我伤害了你，我很抱歉我想干涉你和你母亲之间的事情，我很抱歉把树枝牵扯进来。」

王子的肩头轻轻地倚在树干上，羽绒服的兜帽遮住他半张脸，天鹅看不清他的表情。

「我以后会对你的决定更尊重，更信任的，求你原谅我。」天鹅说。

他仍然没有回答。天鹅的心在下沉。他试着接近王子，用手碰了碰他的胳膊。

王子拉住了他的手，拽到唇下，吻着他的手背。天鹅一时间不知所措，又惊又喜地看着他。

「我当然原谅你。」王子的声音在颤抖，「天啊，只有一天没和你说话，我觉得自己快要死了。」

天鹅吓了一跳，「死」这个字听起来尤其可怕。他上前抱住了王子，王子把头埋进他臂弯里，像是因为缺乏他的抚摸而无比寂寞。天鹅这才意识到，哪怕他不需要自己为他与女王为敌，在其它方面，他仍然需要着自己。

「是我之前表现得太糟糕了，才让你感到那么不安……对不起……」王子的声音闷闷的。

「不是你的错。」天鹅拼命摇头，抱紧他，却仿佛怎么都不够紧。

那天晚上，天鹅用手安慰着王子饥渴的身体。打开他，搅动他，按着他的腿，让他发出哭泣般的呻吟。他体内一次又一次的悸动从指尖传递到天鹅的胸口，澎湃的情感让天鹅想要一直这样做下去，让王子呼唤他，恳求他，克制不住地把他理想化。王子在他手中不能保持任何理智，只能一再诉说着对天鹅强烈的依恋。

「你到底对我做了什么……」王子恍惚地看着他，身体狂热地扭动着，「我已经一刻都离不开你了……」

「那太好了。」天鹅热情地说。

「求求你，别再做让我生气的事了，你就一直抱我，爱我，行吗？」

「好。当然好。」天鹅的心一阵刺痛。

他把手从后穴里抽了出来，王子哀声叫着：「不要，你别走……」

「我不走，嘘……」天鹅抓住王子的手臂，按在他头顶，向他俯下身去，有些悲伤地看着他明亮的眼睛，他们的呼吸融在一起，「我想保护你。」

「我知道……」王子热切地点点头，「我喜欢被你保护。」

「以后，我都会用你需要的方式来保护你的。」天鹅真挚地说，「我不惹你生气了。」

他向王子压了下去，手肘稍微撑在王子肩旁，抱住了他赤裸的胴体，与他紧紧相依。王子的眼睛瞪得很大，大概是因为天鹅从未在性爱时这样毫无保留地让自己的身体接触他。看着王子的脸，他想，如果这次感觉还好的话，也许今后还可以再这样做。

更重要的是，他藏在羽毛之下的，自己平时看也不会看一眼的性器官，此时就隔着羽毛与王子的阴茎抵在一起。

天鹅挺动着腰部，开始用自己的下身慢慢摩擦王子的阴茎。只要别想太多，这样做好像暂时也没什么特别的厌恶感，就当那是身体随便的别的什么部位好了。对于他虽然没什么意义又有点可怕，但他知道这会给王子的精神带来巨大的冲击力，会让他发狂。他用自己整个胸膛压住王子，像是要把身下之人给碾碎，从他腋下抱着他，吻着他的脖子。

「我会一直这样抱你，爱你。」天鹅一边用嘴唇滑过他的肌肤，一边呢喃着。

他离开王子的脖子，看了看他的脸，他的表情已经近乎迷乱，什么话也说不出，连声音都发不出来。

「喜欢这样吗？」

王子只有点头。他拼命把双臂向头顶伸过去，死死抓着枕头，一动不动。天鹅又挺动几下，王子终于开始发出一丝微弱呻吟。

「怎么不叫了？」天鹅亲亲他的脸。

「呜……我……」王子的声音像是从胸膛里挤出来的，「不知道……」

王子这副不敢动也不敢叫的模样看着实在是很可怜，天鹅忍不住摸着他的脸，温柔地告诉他：「你可以把手拿过来，抱着我的肩。」

王子难以置信地看着他，像是害怕般地摇了摇头：「不、不用了……现在已经，很舒服了……」

「过来抱着我呀。」天鹅轻轻地动了几下，王子的喉咙里发出一阵低低的吼声，

天鹅吻住王子的嘴唇，打开他，把舌头闯进去和他纠缠，一边继续蹭着他。口唇结合的部位发出湿哒哒的响动。王子发出一阵无力的闷哼，被他吻得浑身发软，双目紧闭。

「来抱着我。」天鹅坚定地说，「不然就不给你了。」

「呜……别……」王子立刻将胳膊拉下来，小心地抱住了天鹅的肩。双臂收拢时，他脸上那种惊讶而又陶醉的表情无比迷人。

「对，抱着我就好，手别乱动哦。」天鹅亲了亲他的脖子，深呼吸了几下，开始大幅度地快速冲撞他的身体。

「啊啊啊——」王子终于叫了起来。

这大概是他能给王子的，最接近于正常人的性爱的程度了吧，可能连「正常」的一半都到不了。虽然明知这一点，但天鹅倒并不像往常那样，感觉自己像是个有所缺乏的怪物。即便自己做了很愚蠢很荒诞的事情，让王子那么生气，那么伤心，他也还是原谅了他，还是爱着他，需要着他。

既然他想要更信任王子，那他也得去信任王子看待自己的目光。

而那是怎样的目光啊。

天鹅放纵着自己沉醉在王子的目光中，舔着他被汗水浸透的脖颈，揉捏他被自己刺激得不断扭动的身躯，吻着他流泻出呜咽声的嘴唇，碾压他敏感泛红的胸膛，擦过他濒临爆发的阴茎，贴住他肌肉抽搐的双腿……

「不……停下！」

天鹅心中一惊，下身赶紧离开王子，撑起身体：「怎么了？弄疼你了？」

「不是……我……」王子的双眼一片雾气，「我想射，但我不想这么快就结束……」

天鹅又是心疼，又有点好笑：「没事，你就射吧，你喜欢的话我以后还会这样做。不是只有这一次，你别担心。」

王子闭起眼睛，猛烈地摇了摇头：「不行，我不要，我不想就这样结束……我想要一直像这样……你慢点……」

「好好好……」天鹅没有办法拒绝这副样子的王子，只能在那里等待王子冷静下来一点，才再次挨上他的身体，放慢速度蹭着他。

过了没有多一会儿，王子又快到了，他呢喃着要天鹅起来，天鹅只好放开他，看着他在顶峰的边缘剧烈挣扎，泫然欲泣的表情令人心碎。

「可以了吗？」

「唔唔——可、可以了。来……」

天鹅轻轻地叹了口气，他有种自己的心脏都快要爆炸了的幻觉，王子仿佛是一种铺天盖地蔓延不绝的情绪，尤其当你爱着他，他会把你的心撑满，你不知道自己到底能怎么办。天鹅想要疯狂地宠爱他，却又莫名感到自己在所有地方都弄伤了他。

「啊啊……要到了，停下……」

天鹅真想就这么按着他强行把他弄射，让他老老实实地接受自己带给他的高潮，但他希望自己能尽力完成王子的心愿，所以还是乖乖地离开王子的身体。这一次王子真的已经非常接近了，那副拼命忍耐着不要射出来的样子快把天鹅的脑子都搅乱了。

他不知道这之后又经历了几次，总之他一切都听王子的，高潮被延后了很久，他实在不确定王子是在享受还是在折磨他自己。到了最后，从巅峰被反复逼退的王子好像几乎要失去意识了。天鹅问他可以了吗，他也只是全身无力地瘫在那里，目光狂乱，双唇颤抖，一句话都说不出来了。

「还要我慢点来吗？」

王子用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，发出一串没有意义的语音。

「还是说，让你射出来？」

王子继续发出那种模糊的声音。

天鹅心疼得无以复加，他趴了下去，双手用力按住王子，嘴唇却轻柔地吻他的面颊：「射吧，好不好？别硬撑了……」

王子软绵绵地点了点头，得到许可的天鹅毫不留情地就开始动了，王子啜泣般地叫了起来。

当王子终于坠入高潮时，天鹅紧紧地抱着他，感受着他每一寸肌肉的痉挛，让他身上那股被反复折磨后散发的浓郁气息流入自己的身体。

一切结束之后，王子拉着他的胳膊，靠在他怀里，哭了。天鹅抱着他，不明白他为什么会哭成这个样子。但不管明白不明白，只要他需要他，他就陪着他，他哭，他就安慰他，抱他，爱他。这样就可以了。他相信他，他想要以王子真正需要的方式去保护他。

* * *

天鹅对电视发出的奇怪的电流声非常敏感，所以他不会一个人看电视。今晚公社的人都聚在休息厅里一起看，荧幕上闪过广告、音乐录影、喋喋不休的新闻。天鹅不喜欢这些，他最喜欢的是黄金时间的电视剧，但是为了那些跌宕起伏的故事，他得忍受好多乱七八糟的东西。

但是，今天他们不是为了电视剧，而是为了王室新闻发布会才聚在这里的。他们都想知道王子的母亲到底想要干什么。

王宫发言人在荧幕上出现，他短暂地宣布了王室决定将继承人的位置转给下一位顺位继承者。记者们举手发出种种疑惑的提问。

「王子失踪的时间还远远不到宣布死亡的时间，作出这么不循常轨的决定，女王到底在想什么？她是否身患绝症？」

「王室莫非得知了什么内部消息？王子是不是已经死了？」

「有传闻女王一直不满意王子，这个决定是否说明她早就另有安排？」

「王子失踪和女王是否有关？他失踪前最后一次露面就是那次舞会，有消息称，他精神状况很不稳定——」

休息厅里异常沉默。他们一起看电视剧时，会有欢笑，会有谩骂，绝不会如此寂静。大家想要看向王子，却又不敢。树枝原本坐在王子身边和他谈笑，逗得王子忍俊不禁，如今也一言不发了。她忽地站了起来，蹲在电视机跟前，换了频道。

「才不要看这些呢。」她愤愤地说，「我们看些有趣的东西吧。」

王子的表情很淡然，他平时情绪明明很外露，此时却一点看不出他做何感想，令天鹅感到害怕。树枝把频道切了又切，荧光在她稚嫩的脸蛋上明明灭灭。最后，在不断变化的喧闹声中，王子离开了休息厅，躲开了众人对他怜悯的目光。

天鹅追了上去。

王子套上了羽绒服，在城堡的走廊里哀伤地笑着，问天鹅：「我要出去走走，你要不要陪我？」

天鹅点头。他当然要陪他。

夜晚时分，露营灯照射下，草地结霜，形成一片刺目的灰色。王子银色的羽绒服上映着晃动的光，头顶是树木上悬挂着的小小冰柱，天鹅追随他的脚步，踩得雪地吱嘎作响。

王子没有把羽绒服的兜帽戴上，他的头发在风雪之中飘舞，耳朵已经冻红了。天鹅不禁靠近他说：「把帽子戴上吧，很冷的。」

王子的眼睛在露营灯生硬的光芒下显得空茫一片。他说：「小时候，大概七八岁吧，我留了一头齐肩长发。有一天，我母亲忽然要给我梳头。她一边捧着我的头发，一边厌恶地说：『你看上去像个女孩子，别人都在笑话你呢。』我回答：『可是我喜欢我的头发。』母亲拧着我的胳膊按住我，用剪刀剪掉了我的头发。她说：『没人在乎我们喜欢什么。我们必须呈现出别人期待的样子来，你明白了吗？』我哭得嗓子都哑了。」

天鹅拉住他的胳膊，抚摸他的头发，在他额头落下亲吻：「你长发的样子很美。我在乎你喜欢什么。」

王子露出那种让他心碎的笑容。

靴子在雪里踩断了小小的枝桠，深深浅浅的足迹凝成一串。冰柱的凝水滴落到王子发间，天鹅伸手为他掸掉。王子抓住他的手，拉进自己羽绒服的口袋里。人类的体温比自己要低得多，但天鹅仍然从他手中感到一股暖意。

跟在他身后走了很久，他才明白王子前进的方向——是他们过去从湖中逃出来时，暂居过的那间护林人小屋。

废弃的小屋之中，到处都显得眼熟。但那时可远没有这么冷。天鹅查看室内中央的暖炉，里面没有任何燃料，他真想把自己的羽毛扔进去燃烧。如果他付出足够多，王子或许就能获得足够的温暖。

王子把露营灯放在墙边的台子上，冲着双手哈了哈气，坐到双层床的下铺。他的神情在阴影中令人难以分辨。

天鹅小心地在他身边坐下，搂住他的肩，吻他。

王子贴着他的脸，说：「我带了即抛手提电话。我想要给她打电话。」

天鹅在无助地下沉：「但是你说过，你不会再打给她——」

「我说过。但现在，我得去面对她。我不能再逃避了。我不能再继续逃避她，逃避自己是谁，逃避我从哪里来。我需要和她当面对峙。而你……我想要你在我身边支持我。」

 _我会对你的决定更尊重，更信任的。_ 天鹅曾这样告诉王子。所以，即便他心中警铃大作，还是努力把自己的怀疑压了下来。他点了点头：「好。」

「我先说好，我会开免提，但我不需要你在电话里为我而战。这是我和我母亲之间的事，我会用我的方法来面对她，我要的仅仅是你在我身边，陪伴我，信任我，让我可以渡过这一切。」

「我明白了。」天鹅轻声说。呼吸在他面前凝成迷雾，王子在他肩头的重量忽然显得那样沉。

王子尴尬地笑了笑：「当然了，她也不一定就在……她大概也不想接我的电话。」

然后他从羽绒服的口袋里拿出了电话，放到面前的小桌上。电话的荧幕在黑暗中亮了一阵子，又灭了。王子的手在它上空悬了一阵，终于按了下去，拨通了一长串号码。

天鹅希望电话忙音，希望没有人接，希望他可以就此和王子在他们私定终身的地方缠绵，忘记所有令人悲伤的东西。

所有希望都落空了。女王几乎是立刻接听了电话：「喂？是你吗？」

「嗨，妈妈，看来这段时间，没有别人打你的专线了。我们的亲戚都怎么了？太忙了？」

女王的声音在颤抖：「是你……真的是你。你终于打来了……」

王子的面庞在灯光下显出一种奇怪的变化：「你的新闻发布会是针对我的？」

「是的。」

破旧的窗户被一阵强风吹得咣当作响。天鹅站起来走向窗子。

「你已经很久没和我联络了……」女王的声音嗡嗡的，不知是线路不好，还是她的鼻腔堵住了，「我没有别的办法了，只能出此下策。」

「所以你……是为了要刺激我再次和你联络，才宣布下一个顺位继承人的？」

「是的，不然呢？」

天鹅想把窗子给关严，却发现插销结冰冻住了。

「你……还好吗？」女王问道。

王子清了清嗓子：「我开着免提。我的伴侣正在我身边……我们说什么，他都能听到。」

他对窗边的天鹅点了点头，天鹅也向他点头。女王愠怒的声音响起：「好极了，好极了，你的伴侣？你这么快就想带着外人来对付我了，太典型了。你想要我相信你这是遇上了什么命中注定的爱情了？不用我来提醒你，我们的家族历史上的那些臭名昭著的风流韵事吧？」

「要让你相信我遇见了真正爱我的人，该是有多难啊？」王子冷嘲热讽道。说真的，天鹅没听过王子用这种语气和任何人说话。「你认为你儿子绝对不值得被任何人所爱，是这样吗？你到底是有多恨我啊？」

女王安静了好一阵才再度开口：「恨你？」

「想到你有多恨我，我都感到纳闷。」王子冷淡地说，「我不知道我到底做错了什么，也许这是我死去的父亲的错？我是长得太像他了，还是怎么的？说说看，妈妈，至少给我个原因！」

天鹅轻轻地吸了一口气。他用力撞了一下窗框，插销终于落了下来。狂风被暂时挡到了窗外。

「我不恨你。」女王说，她的声音在发抖，「你失踪的日子里，我终日寝食难安，直到你给我打了第一通电话。知道你还活着，我才能勉强吃一点东西了。这些日子以来，突然又失去了你的消息，我担心得夜不能寐。我想知道你平时吃得好不好，冬天来了，你穿得够不够暖，你是不是遇上了什么危险，你会不会已经成了一具尸体——」

女王哭了。她的哭声很压抑，但是天鹅能听出她在哭。

「你怎么会认为我恨你呢……我爱你，孩子。我爱你。」

王子用手攥成拳，顶在自己嘴上，长长的睫毛垂下来，挡住他的眼睛。他安静地听着女王的哭声，过了好一阵才说：「如果你爱我，那你表达起来的方式可真是太奇怪了。」

「你怎么就不明白呢，我必须这么做！你从小就软弱，又很黏人，你父亲走得太早，我只有自己一个人……你那副样子，别人会说是因为你没爸爸，我一个女人家心软娇纵儿子的！我必须对你严一点。你老那么敏感，将来该怎么办？这个世界可不会对你温柔的。我们都有自己要扮演的角色，有自己要承担的责任，你以为我小时候会被溺爱吗？你的脸有一天会印在钱币上，你将成为国家的脸面，我能让你当个哭着找妈妈的小鬼吗？每一任君主都理当为职责作出牺牲，凭什么你就要随心所欲呢？」

「『没人在乎我们喜欢什么。』」王子轻声说。

「你说什么？」

「你就是这么告诉你自己的吗……妈妈？你作出了牺牲？你牺牲了你的自由，牺牲了母子人伦，你也是不得已的，你过着这种光鲜亮丽、锦衣玉食、权力遮天的生活，但这并非是出于你本人的意愿？你都是为了职责？你每天都告诉自己，你是个如此高尚的人？」

「你……你怎么这样讲话呀……」

「我们的确有自己的角色要扮演，你演得很好，可我演得也不错。我是那个格格不入的王室成员，八卦小报痴迷我，我与众不同，惹是生非，动摇陈规，被自己的个性所毁灭……我们相辅相成，若没有我，观众对你也未必买账。」

「你什么时候……变得这么残酷了？」女王茫然地问。

「我不是想对你残酷……我只是终于能看清楚了。你说我不明白，妈妈……你又何曾明白？我们一直活在一场自我满足的戏里，这些角色不是真的。」

王子抱紧了自己的双臂，浑身发抖，天鹅回到他身边坐下，揉着他的背。

「我也爱你，妈妈。我在乎你喜欢什么。我真心希望你曾被人溺爱过。」王子的眼泪终于再也不能忍住，天鹅用力地抱住了他。

女王发出一声长长的叹息，吸了吸鼻子，说：「你能不能……我们见一面好不好？地方你来选，我自己过去，保证不带人，我只想能亲眼看看你……」

王子深深地吸了口气，天鹅抚摸着他的头发，泪水从他眼角不断流淌，水汽笼罩着他。天鹅非常害怕，非常害怕——

「我也想见你，但是……我没办法相信你，对不起。妈妈，我不相信你……我担心如果我去见你，你会在暗地里安排好，把我强制关进精神病院去。我害怕你，我在你身边感觉很不安全。」

女王发出一阵悲哀的呼声，连天鹅听了都不免为她伤感。「我都做了什么啊……孩子，我都做了什么啊？」她问着，不知是在问谁。

王子闭上了眼睛，虚弱地靠在天鹅肩膀上。

「那、那你能给我打电话吗？」女王绝望地问。

「当然……但是，每一次我们打电话，都在吵架。如果你真的想要我定时联络你，我们就不能再这样吵个不停了，不然我宁可再也不和你说话。」

「……我会尽力的。」

王子发出一声轻笑，他低下了头，用手搓着自己的脸：「你刚刚说，这个世界是不会对我温柔的。」

「嗯。」

「你错了……我遇见了我的爱人，他愿意付出一切来保护我，我遇见了一群很关心我、也很有志向的人，我们生活在一起，彼此帮助，共同进退。我知道自己不是孤单的。我有很多阴暗的时刻，将来还会有更多，但我会试着和它们共存。至少暂时，这个世界对我还挺不赖的。」

电话那一头沉默良久之后，天鹅才听到了一种非常温柔的、几乎不像是女王的声音：「如果是这样，我为你高兴。」

「谢谢……我要挂了，晚安，妈妈。」

「晚安，孩子。」

王子按了一下电话，那一点点屏幕的光消失了。

天鹅跪在王子面前，像他当时恳求他成为自己的伴侣时那样，迷恋地捧起他的脸，吻他。

「你为什么能这么勇敢？」天鹅呢喃道。

「因为你。」王子说。

「你是我的英雄。」

王子笑了。那是天鹅所见过的，最美的笑容。

回到卧室，天鹅第一次给王子口交。他不仅仅舔了王子的阴茎，他还把他翻过去，舔他的后穴。王子受不住这么强烈的刺激，高潮来得特别快，都容不得他去恳求天鹅慢一点。

精疲力竭的王子一边颤抖着从高潮的余韵中恢复，一边对天鹅说：「我必须说，作为一个对性完全无感的人，你也未免太在行了。」

「因为小美人鱼本来就有灵魂。」

「……什么？」

「没什么。」天鹅的指尖点着王子的嘴唇，把他此时的美丽印刻在心中。

* * *

「所以，故事的结局是，你没能打败魔女，拯救王子，而是王子在拯救自己。」水妖随意地总结道。

「我感觉你的说法很不公平。」天鹅板起脸说，「而且，这可不是什么结局。」

水妖笑了，她拍了拍天鹅的肩：「反正，我早就说过——」

「当事情牵扯到母亲时，往往会很复杂。」天鹅说，「你是对的。」

「我总是对的。」水妖颇为骄傲地说。

天鹅拉住她的手：「虽然你不是我的母亲，但我真希望你是。」

水妖撇撇嘴：「别随便许愿，当心后悔。」

「我不会。」天鹅轻声说。

这天下午，乌云懒洋洋地在天空中散步，天鹅坐在秋千上。金属链凉冰冰的，让他的手心有些发痒。

王子穿过空旷的草坪向他走来，雪花在他发间坠落，像银丝的发网，把他的头发衬得更耀眼。他的笑容远比太阳更明亮。

「我有件事得告诉你。」王子坐在他身边的秋千上。

「是什么？」

「我在考虑公开我的行踪。」

天鹅严肃地竖起了耳朵。这可是件大事。

「目前还只是想想，先别紧张。我想参加致力于废除王室的共和运动，我知道自己能成为非常有效的力量。」王子用腿撑着地面，晃动秋千，「当然，这会让我陷入巨大的麻烦，但我也不能永远躲起来。毕竟，我母亲还想能再见我一面呐。」

天鹅困惑地说：「可是……这样一来，你再见她时，不就等于是她的敌人了？」

王子耸了耸肩：「那就希望她能理解吧。也许有一天，当我们让王室的城堡都能成为像树枝那样的孩子的庇护所，那个时候她会明白。」

天鹅惊讶地看着他。王子居然还能变得更美，太荒谬了。

王子从秋千上跳了下来，走到天鹅身后，开始推着他的背，让他一次一次荡向高空。当秋千似乎无比接近天空的一刻，天鹅张开了翅膀，开始飞翔。

他飞向乌云之后隐秘的光芒，风声呼啸，穿梭过他的翅膀，他仍然能听到王子的笑声从地面传来。他知道，他同样也在飞翔。

天鹅现在懂得了下沉的感觉，他永远都会记得王子沉入湖中的那一天，他会记得那种无助的心情，空气仿佛泥沼，大地如同漩涡。

但他同样会记得，自己生来就会飞翔。

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
